Shattered Dreams
by ChildDevil04
Summary: Songfic. Tommy wanders the streets of Angel Grove one night after getting Kimberly's letter. TK


Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or Boulevard of Broken Dreams. If I owned either I wouldn't be looking at loans for grad school. Instead Disney and Greenday are getting all the proceeds from those. Oh well, good things come to those who wait.

Tommy Oliver walked down the streets of Angel Grove late one night. He knew his parents weren't happy about it. He knew that they knew he'd snuck out just as he knew that they wouldn't say anything to him about it. Not yet anyway. They knew the pain he was going through, the heartache he felt.

Getting that letter from Kimberly, a Dear John he hardly felt he deserved, had been one of the most devastating experiences of his life. Having Adam read it to him in front of the gang only made the pain worse. He couldn't hide the fact that he'd failed. He couldn't hide the fact that he'd screwed up the one thing that meant more to him than anything in the world. If he'd had to he would have given up being a Ranger to be with Kimberly. She meant the world to him.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know were it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Were the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone I walk alone_

_I walk alone and I walk a-_

He thought she'd known that. He thought she'd been secure in his love. He'd certainly felt secure in hers until he'd gotten that damned letter. After that his world had shattered. His dreams had broken into a million pieces. Now he walked the streets of Angel Grove alone with only his shadow for company.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah..ah…_

Kicking a lone pebble that had somehow made its way onto the sidewalk he thought about their first kiss. It had been so tentative on both of their parts, so innocent and yet so perfect. That kiss had been the start of what he'd believed to be their road to happily ever after. He knew it was unusual to find true love in high school but he thought he and Kim had managed it. And when she went to Florida to pursue her dreams he'd truly thought they'd beat the odds on long distance relationships. After all, they'd been through so much else together as Rangers, why should 3000 miles make any serious difference?

He knew that wasn't true. Even before he'd gotten the letter he'd felt things changing. But still he'd thought things would be okay. He'd thought they would get through it. He had been planning on moving to Florida after graduation and going to college there so that they wouldn't be as far apart. She'd known that. She'd supported that and helped him look at the various colleges in the area. When his parents had refused to pay the airfare for him to look at those schools she'd visited them all for him and sent him very detailed analyses. Sure things had been tough but they were going to make it. They were going to beat the odds.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone I walk alone_

_I walk alone and I walk a-_

And then he'd gotten the letter that had shattered his life. The letter that had turned his dreams to dust, his hopes to ash. Now he was alone with his shadow as he walked the empty streets of Angel Grove. Almost desperately he wished he would see someone, anyone, but there was no one.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah..ah.._

_I walk alone and I walk a-_

Helplessly he turned back towards his house. Eventually he would have to go back and go to bed. His parents would still make him go to school in the morning and he had to at least try to sleep. Between school and fighting whatever monster Zedd dreamed up he'd be plenty busy and he'd need sleep. Even though he didn't want to face his bed, or more accurately he didn't want to face his dreams. His dreams were everything was fine, he and Kimberly were okay and everything was perfect. The dreams that made him ache for the reality he'd once had, the reality that had spawned them.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Were the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a-_

As he got closer to the house he could see a shadow on the porch swing. They weren't swinging, but rather sat stiffly, as if unsure of their welcome. Of course, it was nearly 2 in the morning. Few people are sure of their welcome at 2 in the morning. Tommy tensed as he got closer, prepared to fight if need be. Getting even closer he was able to tell that the shadow belonged to a girl. A girl he knew very well. A girl who haunted his thoughts and drove him onto the deserted streets every night.

"Kim?" he said hoarsely as he stepped onto the porch, unable to believe she was sitting in front of him.

"Hi Tommy." She said quietly.

"What . . . what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I had to come. It's just . . . I . . . I need to apologize Tommy."

"Apologize?"

"For the letter I sent you. I shouldn't have. I never should have sent it. It's just I was doubting things, you, me, everything. And in that fit of doubt I did the one thing I'd never wanted to do. I broke up with you. And in such a pathetic, cowardly way. In a damn letter, like you meant nothing to me at all, when that's the furthest thing from the truth. The truth is you mean everything to me Tommy. And I threw it all away. I'm so sorry."

She moved to brush past him to leave but stopped when he put his hand on her arm. "Do you mean it? Are you really sorry? Did you not mean anything you said in that letter?"

"Oh God no. I made all of it up, I just couldn't come up with a real reason so I made one up. I was just so scared."

"Oh Beautiful," Tommy pulled her into his arms, held her tight against his chest. "You should have come to me beautiful, we would have worked it out together. You didn't need to put both of us through hell. Don't ever do it again. I don't think I could take it if you did it again."

"I won't," she promised from her spot of safety and security. "Never again."

'At last' Tommy thought to himself as he held her, 'at last I've been rescued from the empty streets and broken dreams. I've found peace and life again. It's all been restored to me.'

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Till then I'll walk alone._

The End


End file.
